


New Year's Kiss

by pneoiece



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender Neutral, Multi, din is unmasked, if i have to fill this tag up myself i WILL, theres no cara fics this is UNFAIR!!!! UNFAIR!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: Starting the new year with a bang.
Relationships: Cara Dune/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	New Year's Kiss

You had planned on staying in with a pizza and some fries but when Din had invited you and a few of your friends to a party, there was no way you could say no after everyone else said yes. 

So now, here you stand, nursing a spiked punch. It was 15 minutes to midnight and you were all alone, just nodding along to the music playing. You wanted to spend time with your friends, but Din and Cara were off talking to other people and Omera wasn’t even here yet. 

You sigh and take a sip of your drink. You look around at all the people and focus your gaze on one person, Cara. Din introduced you to Cara about a year ago and since then, you guys had grown closer. However, while growing closer platonically, your romantic feelings for her also grew. As you think to yourself, you watch her. How could one woman be so breathtaking?

“Enjoying the view?” Omera says, smiling kindly. You snap out of your thoughts and avert your gaze, smiling sheepishly. You hug her, mindful of your drink. “Sorry it took me so long to get here, the traffic is awful.” 

“It’s fine!” You wave her off, handing her your drink. “I’ve only taken a few sips of this. I have to work tomorrow so I don’t want to overdo it.” She takes the drink from you and takes a sip. 

Din slips in beside the both of you and kisses Omera on the cheek. “Welcome, baby. Just in time.” He says, resting his hand on her lower back. He looks around and frowns slightly. “Where’d Cara go? I just saw her.”

“Wouldn’t you look to know, Din.” Cara says from behind you, holding her fist out so Din could hit it. She nods to you and Omera as she takes out her phone and checks the time. “The countdown should be soon. It’s two- wait, one minute away.”

You look over a group of people starting to count down, mouthing along with them. “Twenty…” You say aloud, just so the others would know. The others finish up the quick conversation they were having and at ten seconds, they join in.

Five…  
Four…

Cara rubs your arm gently, getting your attention. You smile as you turn to look at her. The happy look on her face from earlier is gone and she’s serious. This is the first time you’ve seen her like this. 

“Cara?” You question, not knowing why she was suddenly like this. You gulp nervously.

Three...  
Two...  
One...

You see her take a deep breath before she cups your cheeks and leans in, capturing your lips in a kiss. Your eyes widen, but quickly close. You set your hands on the sides of her face.

“HAPPY NEW YEARS!” People yell, cheering and whooping. 

You pull away from Cara with a grin on your face, looking into her eyes. She drops her hands from your cheeks and rests them on your hips as you adjust your hands. “Happy new year, Cara.” You say, laughing a bit. She pecks your lips again, squeezing your waist.

“Happy new years.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!!


End file.
